Tohru's Special Day
by IceAngel5
Summary: The women have gone off for the day leaving the Sohma men with Tohru. This wouldn't be so terrible but after having a rather unsettling dream, will Tohru be even able to handle her Special Day or will her dreams cause some tension between her and the men?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor the characters.

IceAngel5 - Another Fruits Basket fanfic!! I adore this manga and anime so much that I decided to hone my skills as a writer and create another story. This one is called "Tohru's Special Day of Fun" and this specific chapter is called "Breakfast". I hope you love this story as much as I loved writing it!

* * *

**Tohru's Special Day of Fun: Breakfast**

Tohru kissed him. Her hands running into his hair, their breath mingled together. Their clothes were gently meshing together, keeping what Tohru would call a safe distance away from the other. It was amazing to be this close to him though. Even if it was only for a passing moment, it was worth it. This kiss was worth it. She suddenly realized her eyes had closed, she opened them quickly, wanting to know what he was doing, how he was feeling. Her eyes immediately met his. Of course he was watching her. His hand ran up and down her sides, gently feeling his way but keeping innocent to obey her wishes of purity. The kiss grew more passionate, their bodies drawing closer together. Tohru's back was against a wall. In a different situation this might have been scary but with him it only made it that much more romantic.

All at once she noticed subtle changes in his movements, he began to get bolder in where his hands would go, almost cupping her bosom once or twice before she could push them away. Finally he couldn't hold on any longer. He shoved her hands onto the wall behind her, pinning her, and pushed himself roughly into her, closing the safe distance in an instant. Tohru could only gasp for a moment before his lips closed on hers. The kiss was gentle at first to show he cared and then began to get rough as his excitement grew. His lips were not the only place she could feel him get excited. In an instant their kissing had turned him into an animal, wanting more and more of her with each passing second. His hands cupped every part of her body, moaning with delight, and then –

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Tohru awoke with a start. There was a noise in the kitchen that had awoken her from her sleep. Her cheeks filled with red as the blush rose from her neck to her forehead. She gasped in remembrance of the dream that she had just been a part of. Tohru, being the person she was, pushed those thoughts away from her mind and merely shook her head. She pulled on a robe and rushed downstairs to see what the problem was.

"You burned the rice, stupid cat." Yuki glared at him

"I did not, how could anyone burn rice? It takes less then twenty minutes to prepare! Besides, I've been making rice since I was little!" Kyo folded his arms over his chest defensively.

"Well then if you didn't burn it, who did?" Yuki asked, trying to remain calm.

"Look around, there's plenty of people who could be responsible!" Kyo glared at everyone else in the room.

It was only then that Tohru realized the room was filled with the rest of the men in the Sohma family. Even Hatori stood in the far corner. Hatsuharu, Hiro, and Momij all sat on the counter, making a mess of the ingredients that Shigure had left there, running off to the restroom at the worst possible moment. Ayame and Ritsu was trying to stop the two boys from fighting.

"Stop! Stop! You'll awake the princess!" he shouted in vain.

"The princess is already awake." Haru whispered, he got off the counter and walked over to Tohru. He nodded his hello as he stood by her.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed. His smile grew as bright as the sun.

Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting immediately. Yuki asked, "How are you doing?" while Kyo stormed over to the stove, attempting to make more rice.

"I'm… I'm doing fine." Tohru gazed around at all the men in one room. It was amazing they had not torn the place up.

"Glad to hear it." Kyo muttered in reply.

"Tohru?" Shigure had returned to the room, "Why are you blushing?"

It was true. Immediately at the sight of the man of her dreams, Tohru felt her cheeks begin to burn again. Her thoughts races back to when she was sleeping. Her cheeks burned even brighter.

"Oh! Um… um… it's nothing really."

"You aren't getting sick, are you?" Momiji asked, his eyes filling with concern.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be alright. Really, please don't worry about me." Torhu answered.

"Glad to hear it. Now go sit down." Hiro pushed her into the sitting room and kicked her in the crook of the knee to make her fall.

"Hiro! Don't do that!" Both Yuki and Kyo ordered.

"Um… where are the girls?" Tohru asked.

"They are out for the day. We got dropped off here so we decided that we are going to make the day special for you." Ayame replied, singing as he pushed Yuki out of the way.

"Oh… thank-you."

Momiji rushed over to her, almost spilling the tea he made in the process. "You sit there and don't do anything. We'll do it!" He set the tea down and ran back into the kitchen.

"Yes," Ritsu echoed, "please sit there and relax. We'll handle things in the kitchen."

Tohru would have been pleased to do such a thing but the noises from the kitchen made it truly hard to be relaxed. Always yelling, some crashes, and at one point smoke was pouring from every exit. It was not something to be relaxed about.

The breakfast was nice enough though. Remarkably enough, the kitchen was in one piece and the food came out quite tasty. Each person helped in some way to make the breakfast. Tohru could tell that Kyo was proud of the eggs he had prepared for her for when she put some of it into her mouth and smiled, he smiled in return. Yuki, on the other hand, made the bacon grudgingly but regardless he smiled the same way when she reacted positively towards it. Shigure finally got the rice right (the second time around) and Ayame, Ritsu, and Hiro made vegetarian sushi out of it. Momoji was in charge of the tea, hot and steamy it only reminded Tohru of her escapades and made her blush in response. Haru, culinary arts not being his strong suit, was in charge of setting the table and bringing out the food. He also brought out a warm blanket to put over her knees. The breakfast was over much faster then she hoped it would be.

"Thank-you so much for the breakfast, guys, I really appreciate it!" Tohru rose from her seat, the men rose with her.

"We're not done yet!" Momiji took her by the hand and tugged her towards the door.

"Wha?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a whole day of fun, not just one breakfast." Yuki explained. Hatori nodded behind him.

"We're going to treat you nice the whole day!" Ayame sung.

"We have the whole day planned." Shigure chimed in, taking the other hand in his own.

"But-"

"Don't challenge us!" Hiro walked over to be in front of her, "We planned this all out, at least you could do was come along, woman!"

"Hiro…" Haru warned, he turned to Tohru, "We really did plan it all out though, Tohru, it would be great if you gave us the benefit of the doubt. For once." To add to the teasing, Haru winked at her. It only made her blush more deeply. This was most certainly too much.

"So put the dang coat on," Kyo muttered, pushing her coat into her arms, "and have fun!"

Only a few times did the male Sohma family think the same thought at the same time… this was one of those rare moments.

_You deserve it. _

They all gathered their coats, put them on (Tohru included), and set off into the sunrise of a brand new day. Tohru did not know what lay ahead of her in this "special day of fun" these Sohma men had planned for her but she could only hope her thoughts would remain firmly in the present.

...

IceAngel5 - whoot! First chapter, done! Please do review, they help me in my writing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as usual. Have an awesome day!  
Until the next chapter,  
IceA.


End file.
